


Blackout

by missjenna



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Island
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gwen's having a panic attack, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know I always thought Chris was actually kind of nice off camera, don't worry Gwen we've all been there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjenna/pseuds/missjenna
Summary: There's a blackout at Camp Wawanakwa and Gwen doesn't handle it well.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece is really old, but I've always been kind of proud of it. I haven't posted much here in a while...sorry.
> 
> [originally posted 2013]

With the first flicker, the electricity went. Gwen paused mid-bite of her "Italian-inspired" glop and stifled the scream that had begun to rise in the back of her throat. In the dark, the twenty other campers complained, moved about, bumped into one another and swore. Duncan had someone in a headlock and Gwen could just barely make out Katie and Sadie's shaking figure. From her left she could feel Heather tense and on her other side LaShawna was mumbling quick words of prayer.

"Everyone calm down," Chris said, his voice rising to be heard over the noise of the campers, "It's all under control."

It took a little more coaxing, but the campers finally became quiet enough for Chris to speak without shouting. "I want you all to grab a partner and a flashlight. One light per duo. Then, head on over to your cabins and hit the hay."

Duncan and a number of the other boys moaned aloud at this suggestion. "Bedtime?" Duncan scoffed, "Sorry Grandpa, but I haven't had a bedtime since I was four years old."

"This is mandatory," Chris retorted, his voice stern but level, "Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt or lost in the dark, now would we?"

"Hasn't stopped you before," snorted Heather, "But I guess you prefer to be present when the pain is inflicted."

"Exactly," replied the host. Though Gwen couldn't really see his face in the dark, from his tone she could guess he was smirking. Heather scoffed, but didn't reply. She gripped Beth and Lindsay by the wrists and started out into the dark. Lindsay fumbled with the flashlight in her hands and it took both Beth and Heather to help her find the button to turn it on.

Duncan grabbed Courtney and despite her protests, Gwen could just see a hint of a blush in their flashlight's dim light. One by one the campers paired off until only Gwen remained.

"We could be a group of three," Trent offered, as he motioned to Cody and himself. Cody nodded, "Always room for one more. Especially when that one is you, Gwen"

"Thanks," Gwen replied with a smile. "B-but I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, okay, if you're, you know, sure." In the low beam from his flashlight, Gwen could see the deep frowned that had spread across Trent's face. His eyes were wide, puppy-dog like as he said it.

"I'll stop by before bedtime," she added, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Don't forget!"

"I won't!" Gwen promised, waving.

The two boys raced from the tent not even bothering to look back once to see if Gwen was still waving and watching. She wasn't. The gothic girl turned on her heal and disappeared back into the Craft Services tent. She pushed the food from the table and sat herself on the tabletop. She took three deep breaths and buried her face in her hands. Her palms were clammy and her breath came in quick, short gasps. Around her, she could feel the tent walls caving in.

Gwen had always been apprehensive when it came to the dark. Even the most cavernous room could feel like a box when the lights went off. It frightened her to lose her bearings, but in a contest like this she knew voting her fear would cause Heather to jump on her weakness and exploit to her advantage. And then of course, there was the matter of the image she wished to uphold. If her little secret got out, she'd lose all respect as a uncaring, dark and creepy crawly loving Goth. So she kept it to herself.

"I hate this stupid show."

Gwen sighed a deep sigh, but it did nothing to calm her fast-moving heart.

A heavy hand gripped her shoulder and she jumped, startled. Gwen felt her heart hammer in her chest. It beat so loudly and so fast, she felt as though it was about to burst from her chest.

"Holy shit!" she squeaked as she lost her grip and rolled off the tabletop. Within seconds she was kissing dirt. Gwen spit the earth from her mouth and wiped the excess slobber from her lips. Beside her she could just barely make out a pair of legs in the moonlight. The body the legs belonged to began to laugh. And at that moment, Gwen grew frustrated and angry and embarrassed all at once. Her face flushed bright red and the beginning of frustrated tears stung her eyes, "For god's sake Chris, ugh! I fucking hate you."

Chris was still chuckling as he offered her his hand. Despite her anger towards the host, she took it. Carefully, Chris helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice surprisingly kind despite his earlier bout of giggles.

"Are you actually concerned about my well being?" retorted Gwen, her tone suspicious. Chris laughed again and Gwen felt the embarrassed feeling return. Though it was unnoticeable in the nonexistent light, she was red from head to toe. "Jerk."

Chris held up his hands in mock defense at her insult, "Oh calm down, kiddo."

Gwen shook her head. She was being so stupid. First, letting her stupid fear get the best of her and now to let Chris mortify her? It was too much for one night. As much as Gwen hated the thought of sleeping in the even smaller cabins in the complete dark, she hated the idea of sitting around and being the butt of Chris' every joke even more. She felt for the last remaining flashlight and clicked the single button. For a moment, the beam was bright and promising. But as she begun walking in the direction of the cabins it flickered once, twice, and then went out. No amount of tapping or taking out and replacing the batteries seemed to do any good. Just my fucking luck.

Gwen swore a long line of expletives and threw the flashlight at the hard ground. The glass covering the tool snapped in half and the bulb inside cracked. The tears were coming again and Gwen couldn't fight them back. She felt them race down her hot cheeks and pool at her chin.

"Fuck," she moaned, her voice hoarse and scratchy. She sighed again and plopped herself down onto the ground below. Silently, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head between them. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine the coming morning, the sun and all the bright light. She could just about hear Chris' retreating footsteps. Off to fetch a cameraman, she thought, if I'm going to have an episode, it might as well be on world wide daytime television.

The host returned shortly after and Gwen was surprised to hear that it was only him and no one else. Quietly, he came and knelt beside her, "Take these." In his hand he held two candlesticks and a box of matches. One of the candles was already lit and it provided a soft, comforting light that washed over Gwen and bathed her in security. "You good?" he asked, his voice wavering, but cautious.

"Fine," Gwen replied, trying to steady her voice. She wiped the remaining tears away and took the candle Chris offered her.

"Thank you," she added. The words tasted funny in her mouth. She never thought she'd end up thanking the sadistic host that sat beside her. It gave her a strange feeling that she couldn't quite name.

"Afraid of the dark?" he asked, the smirk and teasing tone back in place.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "No."

"Well you seemed pretty spooked until I got here."

"Yeah right."

For the second time that night, Chris held his contestant's hand and helped her to her feet. She didn't repeat her thanks; afraid it would go to his already big head. Instead she nodded at him and offered a half smile.

"'Night," she said, as she gathered and adjusted her grip on both the candles and matches.

As she turned to leave, she felt Chris' warm, calloused fingers run quickly through her hair, "Yeah. Yeah. Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite and all that jazz."

His hands feel good against her skin, comforting and safe. It was strange and bothersome thinking. They were the same hands that would help to bury her alive in the coming weeks, but still, there was something there. Gwen shrugged at the thought and stifled a yawn. She could think more on it tomorrow. She had a challenge in the morning and she was planning on winning.

Together they walked back towards the cabins. Neither said a word to the other, but the sound of their footsteps in time with one another made Gwen smile just the tiniest bit. Even though it was Chris, it was nice to have someone beside her in the dark.

It didn't take them long to reach the cabins. Gwen sighed with relief as she recognized LaShawna and Beth's familiar forms on the other side of the screen.

She opened the door and slipped inside. Chris took that as his exit and started back down the steps and off towards his personal quarters.


End file.
